


ART for: Step By Step

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [52]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: The last thing Leonard Snart expected was to return to the apartment he shares with his college student sister and find an attractive man in his bed. Smart, wary and more than a little mysterious, Barry is like no one Len has ever met before. Meeting Barry was easy. Befriending him wasn't much more difficult. Actually learning who Barry is? Yeah, that's gonna take some work.





	ART for: Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Step By Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502519) by [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves). 




End file.
